


Practice Drabbles! With LITERALLY all my characters! (And others)

by Wysteria_Nightshade



Category: Gravity Falls, The Strange Town, Transformers Prime, Undertale, World War X: Wasteland, 龍が如く | Ryuu ga Gotoku | Yakuza (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Cuddles, Drug Use, Fuck my fat fingers AAAA-, Gen, Goromi Majima Goro, Goromi is in this?, Humor, I have never written for Yakuza before, Innocent, Laugh at me dammit!, Lemons?, Love, Majima Everywhere (Yakuza), Majima is fucking everywhere, Mischievous child, Multi, Oh My God, Smut, Suicidal Thoughts, There's definately going to be a lemon somewhere, adoptive children, fugue state, i have ideas, i'm just putting down random tags at this point, obsessive - Freeform, practice writing, yayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wysteria_Nightshade/pseuds/Wysteria_Nightshade
Summary: I don't think I can fit all of the characters and tags onto my thing, but here we areTHESE ARE MY PRACTICE DRABBLES :PI will take requests as well (Sorry for such a short description, I have NO IDEA what to put here)





	Practice Drabbles! With LITERALLY all my characters! (And others)

[Trigger warning: Definitely contains violence, mentions/implications of teen pregnancy and abuse.]

It's been too long of a fucking day. Just what is taking Tadashi so long to show?! Surely it ain't that long of a drive to the prison. Kouji resting his head on his hand, tapping his fingers against the dusty gray desk. He listened to the whispers of the other inmates that were hidden behind the thin, beige walls.

He could fall asleep here.

Not that he would ever fall asleep here, honestly. Kouji didn't trust the officers at all. They would fuck with him the first chance they get, the bastards. His blue-green eyes shifted from corner to concrete corner, watching every little thing in his sights. People walking in. Blurry ass roaches crawling on the walls, which could be a spider that he can't see unless he squinted hard enough. Kouji missed his contacts. He would wear glasses, but they would get in the way if he got into a fight.

After a few long minutes, Kouji recognized a familiar face. He squinted harshly at it, identifying each feature. A tall and slim man with sleek, deep black hair that went to his shoulders walked towards him, holding a lilac blanking over his shoulders. Kouji could identify the color of his mischievous honey-gold eyes as he got closer and closer.

It was definitely Tadashi. Took the slick fuck long enough to get here. He watched as his older brother sat down in front of him where Kouji could see clearer, holding the blanket--

Kouji's heart stopped to process the little girl in the blanket. A small head of fuzzy black hair scanned the room. Curiosity lingered in her blue, almond-shaped eyes. This was a strange new place for the baby. She seemed very, very focused on her blanket, picking it up and biting it. She didn't even care that she was moved onto Tadashi's leg.

Kouji put his hand on the dirty glass, unable to take his eyes off of the little girl. He's got to get fucking glasses. That can't be here, right? Is it...? Is it his baby?

"Is that... Is that my baby?" Kouji asked his brother in the shock, trying to process it. Is that is his daughter? Is he finally getting to meet her? His little Miyoko? Tadashi gave him a look as if he were stupid and pointed to the phone.

"...Right." Kouji muttered in English and picked up the phone, placing it to his ear and repeated the question. Tadashi gave him a smile and looked down at the baby, bouncing her gently on his leg.

"Yup. That's yer' kid." His voice was in a whisper, the words of his native tongue bouncing softly from his mouth. Kouji stared in wonder at the little one. She looked like just like him, with the exception of the pale blue color of her eyes that she inherited from her mother. She looked inquisitively at her uncle, and then directly at Kouji, unsure of what to do or say. He was a stranger to her.

"You wanna say 'hi' to Papa?" Tadashi whispered to her. Miyoko glanced back at him, bringing a wide, toothless smile from ear to ear on her face.

Kouji's heart melted to see the baby smile. He wished he could hold her. He wished he could speak to her without having to hold the damn phone to her ear. Tadashi set the phone down and reached into his pockets. He pulled out a clean, wet wipe and dragged it all over the phone, holding Miyoko in his arm. Kouji felt a strong pang of his own instinct. What if this idiot drops her?! Kouji can't catch her from here!

Kouji banged on the glass once, which caused the small one to jump, her eyes going wide. Tadashi glared daggers as if he were gonna strangle him through the glass.

"Oi! You drop that baby and I'll break through this glass and kill you." Kouji hissed, standing up and leaning against the table. His voice was muffled to Tadashi, especially since he didn't seem to have the phone in his hand.

"Inmate Yusa, is there a fucking problem? Knock it off before I send you back to solitary. And for FUCK'S sake, speak English! In case you haven't figured it out, this is America, not CHINA." The officer behind him snarled with disdain. Kouji sat back down, balling his fist and putting two fingers on the ridge of his nose. Not worth it. Not fucking worth it. Especially not in front of Miyoko.

Deep... fucking... breaths...

Suddenly, he heard cooing coming from the phone, which was dangling halfway to the floor. Kouji looked up and saw Miyoko holding the phone. She wasn't holding it correctly, as she held the ear part of it far away from her ear and biting the end of it.

So, that's what Tadashi was doing.

Kouji grabbed his phone, placing it to the side of his head and listening to her babble aimlessly. She was watching him again, those pale blue eyes showed an endless curiosity for the environment around her. Miyoko appeared to be a very calm child. That might not be the case when she gets home, but...

"Miyoko~" Kouji cooed to the little girl, who now stared at the phone. She quickly became confused, and as a result, she dropped it. She watched as it hit the table with a bang, now looking back at Tadashi expectantly. Haha... She was so cute. She has Tadashi all sorts of wrapped up, doesn't she? He picked up the phone and handed it back to her, who smiled and shook it as hard as she could, giggling in pure enjoyment.

Kouji chuckled at the silly little one, leaning closer into the phone. He felt a strong emotion building inside of him. He was in here, unable to wake up to Sarah laying next to him. Unable to hold his little girl in his arms. The thought beat him down and took the air away from him, suffocating him in reality's dark grasp.

He only had nine years left of being incarcerated. Two years of here, and seven more in another place, likely far, far from his baby girl. She would likely be in her third year of elementary school... Without him. He wouldn't be able to watch as she grew, her first words, or all the silly things she'd do.

He was stuck here in this FUCKING place.

"Miyoko, I love you so much already. I wish I could see you every day, and watch as you grow. Watch all of the crazy and wild things you will do..." Kouji spoke softly, lowering his gaze. A single tear came from his eye, going quietly down his cheek. Of course, Miyoko didn't understand. She dropped the phone again, giggling and clapping.

"Haha... That's a good response as any." Kouji chuckled sadly, trying to keep his focus on his cute little girl. He just wished he could actually be there for her.

However, wishes aren't going to get him anywhere

Suddenly, a large hand was on Kouji's shoulder. He whipped around to see two guards behind him, towering over him as if he were a small child. The hell did they want?! Can't they see he's busy?

"What?" Kouji growled in English, before one of them whipped out their baton.

"On your feet, Inmate! Let's go." One of them growled, lifting him up by his arm. What the fuck?! His time wasn't even up! He didn't do anything!

"The fuck?! It ain't even time for me to go! Fuck off!" Kouji swatted his arm away, only to be stuck on the leg by the big bastard with the silver baton. "I don't care! Move your ass!" He snarled. Tadashi started banging on the glass, shouting at the guards. Of course, his yells were more than ignored. Kouji had enough of this. Hot rage completely filled him, as he stood up and decked the guard with the baton dead center of his face. His anger was fueled even more once he heard the cries of his baby. Miyoko was terrified, clinging closely to Tadashi as he was practically shoved out of the building.

It... They're going to hurt her!

Kouji was grabbed by the arm from behind by the much smaller guard, twisted onto his back as he was slammed onto the table. He rolled out of his hold, throwing him into the wall and breaking free. He spun around and held him by the neck against it and smashed his head into the wall three times, knocking him out cold in an instant.

Suddenly, a hot, fire-like pain had caught the side of his face. He turned to bash the culprit, and another bout of burning liquid was sprayed into his eyes, blinding him as he was brought to the wall by another group of guards.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU! I'LL FUCKING KILL ALL OF YOU!" Kouji screamed in Japanese as he thrashed around, blindly kicking and punching whatever and whoever touched him. He was NOT going to back down just because he couldn't see. In fact, the pain only made him want to fight more.

However, even that wouldn't have saved him.

Kouji was tossed onto his back and handcuffed, before being lifted and set roughly onto his feet. The guard behind him slammed his baton in the wall, shouting a singular "Move!" as the others held his arms. He kept his head down as he walked, scowling and biting back any signs that he was in pain.

"Skippy, get in front of China here," The one next to him growled. Oh, for FUCK'S sake! Kouji balled his cuffed hands, his face contorted in more of the pure, hot rage. Alright, you racist fuck, YOU ASKED FOR IT! Kouji rapidly spun himself around, bringing the weight of his arms to throw the other two guards. He made an attempt to dash like lightning to the bastard behind him. "LISTEN HERE, YOU PIG FUCKER! I AM NOT CHINESE!" He growled, before suddenly--

Shit! He miscalculated! With a gasp, Kouji was struck on the side of his head and shoved to the ground. Sharp, painful kicks struck his stomach repeatedly, being beaten as if he were little less than an animal.

"Yeah? Wanna try to fight me again, you slick little fuck!? Huh? Think you're hot shit cause' you killed someone--" Footsteps ran to his side, shoving the baton guy out of the way, who grunted with an "Oof" before Kouji was lifted up, however, this time they didn't seem to let him walk.

"Goddammit, James! That wasn't even necessary! He's just a damn kid, even if he took a life!" A woman growled to his left. James. He'll remember that name. "Inmate, just keep your mouth shut and stay with us, got it?" She growled in pure agitation. Kouji lowered his head, breathing heavily as the pain grew worse and worse. The inside of his chest burned in agony from the spray, causing him to cough and sputter.

...Miyoko... That was all that was on his mind... His little girl. She had to witness ALL of that. His sweet, sweet little girl. She was all that was on his mind.

There better be a damn good reason they want him.


End file.
